Violet's Adventure's in Ooo
by VioletPotterMalfoy
Summary: One girl survived the mushroom war. Now, she is paranoid at everything. Can her new friends teach her to enjoy llife, or will she forever fear another apocalypse?
1. Meet Violet!

MEET VIOLET!

Words from er:

I live in Ooo! I am kinda shy but cool! I'm one of the only humans! I lived before the musroom war! I'm 14 and IN LOVE W/ FIN CUZ HE'S NICE AND HOT! PRINCESS BUBBLEGUM AND FIREPRINCESS ARE GETTING IN MY WAY!

Name: Violet

Personalirty: Shy, cool

Nicknames: Hot, human, popular, shy, adventurous

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Bright blue


	2. PASST

_**MY PASST:**_

VIOLET'S POV:

I was there during the musroom war. Me and Marceline were buds 4 eva~! But, since I was a human, I was sick and almost to dead. Marcy was very sad, so she found a spell that would make me rebirth thousands of years later! I thanked her weakly (cuz I was close to dead) then we hugged goodbye. I was turned into a baby, and I awake a lot of years later.

I saw lots of ruins, and I was scared for a second. What if my bud died from the war that almost killed me that she saved mefrom happily making me not dead but unsure if she's oay?

I cried. Soon, I realized, I was very young. I couldn't control my moving yet! I will die! Then,. A kind munat wolf w/ a bomb for a head picked me up w/ her mouth and cared for me.

Since I wuz raised bye wolfs, I nwas strong.


	3. Sad Realization

_**SAD REALIZATON**_

Oneday, I moved out. I was walking when…

I WUZ KIDNAPPED BY A MAN W/ A WHITE BEARD ON HIS FACE!

"Why are you kidnapping me?" I asked. I kicked him.

"Cuz I kidnap and marry princesses and!" he said,.

"but im not a prinxcess and im 2 young!" I said.

"ur 2 hot to be not a princess!" he said, and we flew to the castlre.

I was in the prision. The man looked funmiler. But I didn't know where…

I was trapped n scared. I cried when…

A REALLY HOT 14 BOY AND HIS DOG BURSTED IN!

The dog beeted up the ice king, while the hot boy freed me!

"Wait, which princess are you?" he asked.

"I'm just a reguar human!" I said.

He sahocked. "HUMAN? I thought I was the only one!" he said.

"Wait, the humans r gone?" I asked. I remembered other than her nightsphere dad, she WAS HUMAN 2! I cried hardly.

"No, what's wrong? I freed u, o ur okay!" he said kindly. His face was red.

"My best friend is dead w/ the ther humans!" I SAID.

"U know oither humans!?" he asked.

"Yweadh, their was an entire human-run WORLD! But they must've died in the mushroom war! I was saved thanks 2 my human friend, but she must be DEAD!" I said sadly.

His eyes were full of shock an surprise. "What's a mushroom war?" he sasked.

"It killed all the human! I wuz close to dead when my best friend saved me!" I said.

"How old are you." He asked.

"I was 5 like my bud, but she traeported me to here, but 14 years ago, so im 14." I said.

"OMG ME 2!" finn said.

I smiled. "I miss my bud, though. Her name wuz marciline." I said.

"OMG I KNOW HER!" Finn yelled. "She's no human, she's a vampire noew!" he said.

I gasped. "I AM HAPPY! I WANNA MEET HER!"

"Okay, but tomorrow. You look sad, hungry, and dirty, so u stay at pur house tonight."


	4. That Night

_**THAT NIGHT**_

VIOLET'S POV:

I was dressing in clothes. I was tall, but also thin but curvy. My clothes were killed in the escaping ice king.

I was wearing one of finns shirt (BUT FANCY CUZ ZGOOD SEWER!) I walked to the tble where they ate.

Finn not eat much so their would bee more 4 me. I grabbed a banana and ate.

"No that's to little! Eat more!" he said.

"No I'm not used to lots of food," I said rewpliying.0

"Okay," he said, and ate more!

I smiled.

That night, it snowed. I was cold. But used to the feeling. I slept coldly until I wasn't cold. I saw a blanket on me. I smiled and slept.

FINN'S POV:

She is so PRETTY! I put a blanket on her, tyhen went to my bed upstairs. I slept.


	5. Buddies

_**BUDDIES!**_

VIOLET'S POV:

The next day, we went to a house.

"This is Marcy's house," Jake said.

I knocked on the door. I was shy so I strepped back.

She opened the door. It looked like an older Marciline, but a vampire.

"Finn! Jake! What's up?" sjhe asked.

"We met someone! Come over here!" Jake said.

I walked to them. "Hi," I said.

Marcy smiled. "Is that yu, Violet?" she asked.

"Yep," I said. "Your spell worked. R u okay? Ur a vampire." I said.

"I'll tell you what happened, but those 2 can't hear," she said. They walked away.

"SO what happened?" I asked.

"Well, I was sad, so I got toy that I named hambo! He was my new friend. I grew, watching humans akll aroung me die from tioxic fever, which you had. Many sprouted necluer weapons. I hid in my house, and watched it pass on to wolfs. Later, my dad ATE MY FRIES! It was horrible. Then, I met this dude named smoke or something. Then I was a vampire thanks to him. He sold HAMBO! I dumped him," she said.

"That's sad." I said.

"I know but I'm happy now! Finn is hot!" Marcilene said quietly.

I widened my eyes. "WHAT!?" I asked/

"He hot! And he saves me from stuff," Marcilence said.

"He saves _you_?" I asked. Despair came over me.

"Yeah, he saves lots of girls," Marceline said.

I was angry. I couldn't believe he went arounbd saving girls _all the time_!

I stomped to him.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

I slapped him. "YOU JERK!" I yelled, and ran away crying.


	6. Mistake

VIOLET'S POV:

I cried.

Finn walked 2 me. "Violet, I don;'t LIKE thim that way! I just save them so they don''t die and get hurt by the crazy lunatic."

"THAT CRAZY LUNITIC IS MY FRIEND SIMON!" I yelled!

He gasped. "I'm sorry!"

"And I bet after you save them, you invite them to your house 2! And then you treat them so nicely, and Im just another person you "love." I yelled.

"NO! I may have liked Princess Bubblegum and Flame Princess, But that was befgore you! How could you think that I liked anyone as much as you?"

I blushed. "Thanks." Suddenly, I heard FLAME PRINCESS!

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" She yelled.

"YOU DON'T GET FINN!" I yelled back. I threw water at her.

She became super weak.

Finn ran to her. "WTF VIOLET?"

"Hey, I thought you said u didny like her!" I yelled.

"That doesn't mean you can hurt her!" he cried.

I suddenly felt remorse. I watched on pained silence as he kissed her, and got his face burnt.

"I-i-i-i-I" I studdered.

"LEAVE!" Finn yelled.

I ran. Marciline flew after me.


	7. Finally!

VIOLET'S POV:

I was in the ice kingdom. I cried. I heard a beard flapping.

"Hey. " Ice King said.

"Leave me alone, Simon." I cried.

"I can't leave you alone. You are upset. I didn't mean to leave you so long ago." He said.

Me and Marciline gasped. She hugged him. "Simon?"

He nodded. "You two together brought back nosta;lgia, and freed me from the crown."

I remembered something. I was Betty!

"Oh Im so sorry for leaving you, honey! You terrified me!"

He gasped. "BETTY!" he yelled. We kissed.

Marciline hugged us. I didn't need Finn. My husband and daughter were all I needed.


End file.
